Scarred Beyond Repair
by Gothcat
Summary: Yuki Shoma has scars that are hidden deep under the surface. Aisenshi is a girl with her scars right on top, can these two people with questionable pasts face the future together? AU sorta and OCness ch 7 up!
1. 1: Starting Anew

Scarred Beyond Repair

* * *

Chapter: one

"I am sorry but she is beyond help you will have to transfer her, I can not have her in this

school any longer," the headmaster said.

"Yes we understand," her mother said.

At Home:

"Ai-senshi, come here please, " her mother called.

"Hai okaa-san?" Senshi said in barely a whisper.

"We are moving to Tokyo, I want you to pick a school out of these, ok" with Senshi's nod her mother continued placing out pamphlets to each school.

Ok just pick the one you would like to go to the most," her mother finished.

Senshi looked over each one and picked the one, second to last.

"A public school, are you sure?" her mother asked.

"Yes," Senshi said handing her mother the pamphlet that said Kiabara public high school.

"All right lets start packing than. I'll go call the moving company while you tell the maids, ok," her mother said.

With the nod of Ai-senshi's head they both went opposite ways.

* * *

Ai-senshi Hidomi looked up at the school called Kaibara public high school. "Such a grand place for a public high school," Senshi thought. 

Ai-senshi walked in to the school wearing the required uniform, choosing the longer skirt to the shorter most girls liked. Turner the corner she bumped into a person, knocking every thing that person was caring down.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Senshi said over and over as she helped the person pick up their items that that person had dropped.

"Oh it is alright I was not watching where I was going," the voice said.

Senshi handed the boy his things and met his gaze.

Bowing quickly Senshi spoke: "Please forgive me for my rudeness, my name is Ai-senshi Hidomi, " Senshi said straitening up.

"It is really alright," the boy said returning the bow. "My name is Yuki Shoma, are you new here?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, I am," Ai-senshi, replied.

"Hidomi-san speaks so formally, like Honda-san, but why is she hiding half of her face with her hair, and she speaks so fluently," Yuki thought to his self his mind reeling.

"It is really nice meeting you, Shoma-san, but I must be on my way to class," Senshi said bowing once more before leaving. "_He was nice but so much pain and darkness and suffering,_" Senshi thought to herself.

"Ano, Sensai?" Aisenshi said poking her head into her assigned homeroom.

"Ah, yes, you must be Hidomi-san correct?" the teacher asked.

"Yes I am, " she said.

"Well this is you assigned homeroom, and you are a bit early, so why don't you take a seat and wait," the teacher told her.

Aisenshi took a seat near the back and next to the window, and she waited.

* * *

"Hello Shoma-kun, you left really early this morning, " Tohru said arriving at school with Kyo. 

"Good morning Honda-san, cat. I had to talk a little bit with one of my teachers, " Yuki said.

"Oh, is everything alright?" Tohru asked.

"Yes, everything is fine, now let us all head towards call, before we all get in trouble," Yuki said.

"Yes, let's," Tohru said.

"I am glad that they do not announce the new kids like they did in all my other schools, " Aisenshi thought to her self as kids filled in to the classroom.

"So the new girl is in my homeroom," Yuki thought.

"Ok class settle down, " the teacher spoke. "We have a new student among us, will she please come forward and introduce you self,"

"Maybe I was wrong," Senshi thought to herself." Yes, sensei, " Senshi spoke out loud and made her way to the front of the room feeling everyone's eyes on her back.

"Hello, my name is Aisenshi Hidomi, it is a pleasure to meet you all, " she said to the whole class bowing, and than made her way back to her seat.

"Why do you think that she transferred so late in the year," "Did you see her eye color?" "Why is she covering half of her face with her hair, what does she have to hide?"

Aisenshi could hear the whispers circulating throughout the class.

* * *

Before Senshi knew it was going to her first class, culinary arts. It is a required class for girls and an optional class for boys. "Pft, required class," Senshi thought. 

"Ok class today we will be making European style dishes, but you all may choose which dish you want to make, you may begin," The teacher said.

"Uo-chan, can you please pass me the salt?" a girl said,

"Uh, yeah sure," the girl know as Uo-chan said. "Hey new kid?" Uo asked.

"Yes?" Senshi asked.

"You got any salt?" she asked.

"Oh, Yes, I'm sorry," Senshi said picking up the bowl of salt. "Here you go," she said and placed it in the other girl's hand.

"Thanks," Uo said.

"No problem," Senshi said and went back working on her dish.

"Ok students time is up and hold your dishes out to that I may see them," The teacher said. "Honda-san, very impressive, and Uotani there is a lot of room for improvement," the teacher said looking at the burnt spaghetti. "Ah yes, Aisenshi Hidomi, your new right?" the teacher asked and Senshi nodded her head. "Now lets see your dish, oh my, fettuccini Alfredo with shrimp, very unique and well done." "All right students you all may go to lunch with your dishes, but come back here to clean up the mess you all made."

"Ano, Hidomi-san, would you like to eat lunch with us?" the girl asked Aisenshi with a smile.

"Alright," Senshi said picking up her dish and following the other students to the lunch area.

"My name is Arisa Uotani, but you can call me Uo-chan

_"A feeling of longing, tough protectiveness, and friendly love," _Senshi thought about Uo.

"Oh, I am Tohru Honda, you can call me what ever you would like," the girl called Tohru said.

"_An extreme feeling of hopefulness and love, also the same longing feeling as Uo-chan's but stronger, also a love not associated with friendship, but there is a lot of light, but darkness in the very pits of her mind," _Senshi thought about Tohru.

"It is a pleasure meeting you both, Uotani-san, and Tohru-san," Senshi said.

"Please not to thick with the formalities, " Uo said. "Uo-chan will do."

"My name is Ai-senshi Hidomi, as you probably heard from class," Senshi said

"Who choose your given name for you Senshi-chan?" Uo asked.

"My father did," Senshi said.

"Sweetheart warrior, extremely strange, but I like it," Uo said.

"Um, thank you, I think," Senshi, said.

"My I ask where you learned to cook so well Senshi-san?" Tohru asked

"Well, when I was younger I was homed schooled and my father got the best teachers he could find, and the one who taught me to cook western-styled dishes was Emerlad-sensai," Senshi said.

"Oh, how long have you been going to public schools?" Uo asked.

"This is my first time at a public school, but the last three schools I went to were all private schools, but total I have going to schools about two years, and I am hoping that can spend the next school year here, and not have to transfer," Senshi said.

"He Tohru, where is 'wave' girl at today?" an orange headed boy asked.

"Oh, hello Kyo-kun, Hana-chan is at home today, her little brothers is sick, but she said that she will be here tomorrow," Tohru said.

"Why do you wanna' know, Orangy?" Uo asked.

"Just wondering, 'cause today she was supposed to have cleaning duty," the boy spoke again.

"Oh that's right, but since she is not here, that would make you the person to clean it up, Kyo-kun, would you like me to stay after and help you, I might have work but I am sure I can..." Tohru said.

"You don't have to, but tomorrow is Hanajima's job," Kyo said.

Kyo moved his gaze to the other girl at Tohru's table. "Oh, I 'm sorry, Kyo-kun, this is Aisenshi Hidomi, and Senshi-chan this is Kyo Shoma," Tohru said introducing the two.

"A pleasure to meet you, Kyo-san," Senshi said giving a bow.

_"Chaos, passion, pain, regret, jealously, and love. He has an aura like Yuki-san's but is completely different and split not two like Yuki-san's, but split in three, how very strange," Senshi thought about Kyo._

"Yeah same here," Kyo said giving a slight bow.

"Good evening, to you all, and Hidomi-san," Yuki said coming upon the group.

"Yuki-kun, you already met Senshi-san?" Tohru asked.

"Yes we met this morning when I accidentally bumped into him, " Senshi said blushing slightly.

* * *

**Time lapse**

"Hey new kid, wait up," Senshi heard a voice calling her.

"Yes, can I help you?" Senshi asked.

"Would you like to be a member of the Prince Yuki fan club?" the girl asked. _Over loving._

"Yuki-san has a fan club, I would never have guessed," Senshi said tilting her head slightly to one side.

"Yuki-san, you have already meet Yuki-san?" the girl asked slightly bewildered.

"Yes, once before school started, and I am in his class, also I ate lunch with him today, why?" Senshi asked.

"Where you at any point in time alone with him?" the girl asked.

"This morning yes, and that was the only time I was alone with him,' Senshi replied honestly.

"I must report this to Motoko senpi," the girl said under her breath.' I will talk to you tomorrow,' the girl said and left. _Extreme jealously._

* * *

**AtSenshi's home**

"Good evening honey, did you have a good day a school?" her mother asked. _Hopeful._

"Yes mother, and I think that I made some new friends too," Senshi said.

"That's wonderful, oh and you have a call waiting for you," her mother said.

"Hello," Senshi said talking into the phone.

"Hey Senshi-kun, did you do well in you new school?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, I think so. Also I might have made a few friends too," Senshi told him.

"That's great," the voice spoke again.

"Guess what, Kurama?" Senshi asked.

"What?" the boy, now known as Kurama asked.

"One of the guys that I am friends with has his own fan club, and I was asked to join,' Senshi said.

"You always get asked to join on the first day and you always are friends with the most beautiful people," Kurama said chuckling into the phone.

"Yeah, it is kind of ironic," Senshi, said laughing along with him.

"Senshi," Kurama's voice becoming serious. They didn't see it did they?" he asked.

Senshi pulled her hair out of her face. "No they did not see," she said.

"Are the voices better?" he asked.

"Some what," Senshi said.

"Alright, call me sometime ok, I want to meet these new friends of yours," Kurama said.

"Yeah, ok, bye," Senshi said and hung up the phone.

Senshi turned around and looked into the mirror. Her left eye was blue. And on the right side of her face was a raised scar cutting down hey eye and looping down and coming up her jaw line just under her ear, making a backwards 'j.' Normal people would have two of the same eye color but Senshi's right eye was not blue, instead the pupil was a bright red and the iris was a golden yellow with a orange ring around it. Replacing her hair to hide her disfigurement, Senshi got ready for bed and tried to block out the feelings and whispers of other people out of her head.

* * *

**At the Shoma house, not the main house.**

"Honda-san," Yuki called.

"Yes," came Tohru's reply from inside the kitchen.

"Do you know anything about Hidomi-san?" Yuki asked.

"Not a whole lot, but I do know that this is her first time at a public school, and that she has been to three other private schools before she transferred to our school, oh and that she learned form the best," Tohru said. "Why?"

"I was just wondering because when I bumped into her this morning, I did not transform," Yuki said.

"Wow, that is wonderful, or is it bad…?" Tohru asked.

"I do not know, she could be a guy in a girls uniform, but I do not know, I am going to try and talk to Shigure about it," Yuki said and left the kitchen.

"Yeah, it might be a guy in girls cloths," Kyo said.

"Oh, Kyo-kun, I did not see you there," Tohru said placing her hand over her heart.

Kyo cracked a small smile. "It might also be someone to break this curse," Kyo said; hope lacing in his voice slightly.

"That, would be Wonderful, Kyo-kun, then I could hug you everyday," Tohru said. Realizing what she had said, Tohru turned around and went back doing the dishes.

"Yeah, you don't want cat hair all over your clothes," Kyo said.

"I, I don't mind the cat hair," Tohru said still doing the dishes.

"Good," Kyo said, and spun Tohru around and hugged her shocked form.

'Poof' Tohru stood with a Kitty Kyo in her arms.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru said

"Just hold me a little while, just a little while," Kyo said snuggling deeper in her arms.

"I would hold you for ever if you would let me Kyo," Tohru thought in her mind.

* * *

**A/N**

**This story is based in the begging of the story but with my twist, I hoped yall liked it.**

**Um, most of the characters are going to be out of character, because they haveta' be to go along with the story that I have set out. Tell me what yall thunk, and review. This is my first attempt at a Fruits Basket fanfiction.**

**I do not own the Fruits Basket characters.**

**Gothcat**


	2. 2:Old and new Friends meet

**Scarred Beyond Repair**

**Chapter: 2**

"Good bye mama," Senshi said

"Good bye, have a good day," her mother replied.

"I guess I am early again," Senshi though as she saw hardly any students on the grounds.

"Good morning Mayu-sensei, may I walk around school before it starts?" Senshi asked her teacher.

"Yeah, yeah," Mayu said waving her off not really listening.

'Thank you," Senshi said, and went on her way.

Senshi went to all her classes once again to get to them faster and was now headed back to her homeroom.

Saki Hanajima had just finished explaining to her teacher as to why she was not at school the other day and now she was heading out to the front to wait for Tohru and Arisa and walk back with them.

The very moment that Ai-senshi and Saki passed each other they both stopped and stood still; their eyes as wide as could be.

"How did you stop it? How do you control them?" Senshi asked not bothering to look at the other girl.

"I do not really know myself, I just got a hold of them one day. I am sorry, but you will have to do this on your own," Saki said.

Both Saki, and Ai-senshi turned their heads towards each other. And just than a wind came out of seemingly nowhere and blew Ai-senshi's hair away from her face.

Saki's eyes once more became wide at the sight. Saki could see the pain in her eyes and feel it through her very strong waves. She saw the scar on Senshi's face and reached out to touch it when the wind stopped and Senshi's hair went back into place.

"What happened?" Saki asked.

I tried to make the voices stop, but they didn't. I will see you in class Hanajima-san," Senshi said.

"Hidomi-san." Saki said gaining the other girls attention. "Just stay by Tohru-kun, the voices are fewer and kinder around her. You might be able to control them in time," Hana said.

"Thank you, I am very grateful," Senshi said bowing and heading back to homeroom.

"I am glad that I am not alone in the world with this power, but I would never wish this curse on anyone," Saki thought to herself, and she went down the hall to meet her friends halfway.

"Hey, Hana-chan, I thought that you were gonna skip school again," Arisa said seeing Saki in the hall.

"Oh, no, I was just on my way to see you," Saki said.

"Is your little brother alright?" Tohru asked.

"Yes he is feeling much better but he is staying home from school again today," Saki said.

"That is wonderful,' came Tohru's happy voice.

"Alright, chattys, let us go to class," Uo said.

"Good morning, Senshi-chan," Tohru said .

"Yes, good morning Hidomi-san," Yuki said.

"Good morning to you both," Senshi said bowing her head. "And good morning to you too Kyo-san, Uo-chan, and Hanajima-san," Senshi said greeting each of them.

"So you have already met Hana-chan, have you?" Uo said.

"Yes, we met in the hall on the way back to class," Senshi said.

"Today is a nice day and I would like to invite you all to join me this afternoon, for a scoop of ice-cream, my treat," Senshi asked.

"Yes I would love to," Tohru said.

"Yeah, I will go with ya," Uo replied.

"Yes, I would like to as well, as long as we can stop by my house, I would like to check up on my little brother," Hana said.

"That is fine with me, what about you two are you all going as well?" Senshi asked looking and both Yuki and Kyo.

"I do not see why not," Yuki said.

Now everyone's attention was on Kyo.

"What," Kyo said to everyone staring at him.

"Are you going to come with us?" Tohru asked looking up at Kyo with somewhat pleading eyes.

"I guess I will go. But I don't really like sweet things," Kyo admitted.

"It is alright, you might find something even you would like, Kyo-kun," Tohru said.

"Yes, and if you cannot find something you like in the ice-cream shop then there is always the store around it," Senshi said.

"I guess so," Kyo said.

"Alright, than it is settled," Senshi said smiling. "Oh, is it all right if I ask one or two of my friends to join us?"

"It is no problem, I am sure we will be happy to meet them," Yuki said thinking that her friends were, female.

"That is wonderful, I cannot wait until this afternoon!" Senshi said in her excitement.

"Alright class, settle down," the teacher said, and everyone was quiet and sat down.

**Time lapse: End of Gym.**

Tohru, Arisa, and Saki were all changing in the girls locker room, all slightly curious as to where Ai-Senshi was, and as to why she was not in the changing room: like she was supposed to be, also, as they thought, she wasn't in there yesterday either.

"Hey Tohru-kun, do you know where Senshi-chan is?" Arisa asked

"I do not know, Uo-chan, would you like me to go find out where she is?" Tohru asked.

"No, no, it is al-damnit. Tohru," Uo said when she realized that Tohru had gone off before getting a reply.

Tohru had gone to the gym teacher to see if he knew where Ai-Senshi was, but to no luck he did not know either. So Tohru decided to look for her friend herself. Tohru looked into the window of the equipment closet, and was about to look away, when something caught her eye. When she looked again she saw Ai-Senshi and she was taking off her gym shirt, having already put back on the long skirt, (Nothing perverted here, do not think like that), and Tohru was about to look away again of modesty for the young woman, when a flash of color caught her eye.

When Ai-Senshi had fully removed her shirt, Tohru could see what had caught her eye. On her back was a large tattoo going from the base of her back and than spread out to both sides and wrap around her rib cage. It was a rose vine with white roses on one side and blackish red, on the other. And when Tohru squinted she could see little dragons around the vines, also when she squinted she could see that the tattoo was covering a large scar on her back. Tohru could not help but to be sad.

Tohru knocked on the door and opened it. Ai-Senshi knew that Tohru had saw what was on her back. Even though that Ai-Senshi was ashamed of what Tohru had saw, she tried not to show it, as if she did not know that Tohru was there at all.

"Oh, Tohru-kun, I did not see you there is there something you want?" Senshi asked.

"Oh, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan, and I, were wondering where you where," Tohru explained.

"I am sorry to have made you worry, but my modesty seems to gets the best of me," Senshi said.

"Oh it is no problem," Tohru said and they walked out together.

After they had helped Saki clean, except Kyo, who right out refused to help until Tohru informed him that the quicker that they got it done the quicker they could go, and so Kyo helped out, some.

Soon they were onto Saki's house to see her little brother. So after taking the train and walking for a little be they had finally made it.

"Hana-chan, do you mind if I used your phone?" Senshi asked.

"Yes, you may, it is in the Kitchen," Saki said answering her question.

"Thank you," Senshi said and went to the kitchen.

'Ring, ring' 'ring, ring'

"Hello Minamino residence," a lady spoke.

"Hello, this is Ai-Senshi is Shuuichi-kun in?"

"Oh yes, hold on one moment," the lady spoke again.

"Hello, this is Shuuichi Minamino," Kurama spoke.

"Hey Kurama-kun, its Ai-Senshi," Senshi said.

"Oh, it is you Shi-chan, that is a load off my chest, when mother came in here saying that there was a girl on the phone I had thought that one of the fan girls had gotten my phone number," Kurama said.

"You wish, and what fan girl would call you Kurama-kun?" Senshi asked playfully.

"Well, you have got me there, now young lady what is it that you are calling me for?" Kurama asked.

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to meet my new friends I have made, we are going to get ICECREAM," Senshi said saying Ice cream as loudly as she could into the phone without the other people in the house getting suspicious.

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose when Hiei jumped in through his open window at the announcement of ice cream.

"Will you be there?" Senshi asked.

"Yes I will be waiting," Kurama said.

"Will I also be expecting Hiei to be awaiting our arrival?" Senshi asked, hearing Kurama's sigh she continued, "Just make sure he ware's some thing decent," Senshi said chuckling slightly.

"We will see you than, good bye," Kurama said.

"Good bye," Senshi said and hung up the phone and went up the stairs to find the others.

"You all do not mind if one more person will be joining our group?" Senshi asked walking into the room holding her hand up in apology.

"Joining you? Where?" Saki's little brother asked from his spot on the floor.

"We are goin to get ice cream," Arisa said.

"No, you may not come, you are still to sick," Saki said as if reading his mind. "This is Ai-Senshi Hidomi, and Senshi-chan this is Megumi, my little brother," Saki said introducing the two.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Megumi-san," Senshi said bowing.

"It is the same on my part," Megumi said bowing the upper half of his body from his futon.

Megumi sent his sister a look and Saki nodded. Than Megumi looked at Senshi with a soft look in his normally dull eyes. Diverting his eyes from Senshi he looked at the two boys standing in the corner.

"Oh," Tohru said. " This is Kyo Shoma- kun, and Yuki Shoma-kun," Tohru said.

Both Kyo and Yuki nodded their heads and left the room.

"I do not think that they like me very much," Megumi said making every one except his sister and his self sweat drop.

"We shall be going now, rest up," Saki said and left the room.

Senshi was the last to exit the room and spoke. "I hope you get well," she said.

"And I wish you the same," Megumi said before Senshi had left the room.

"Shall we," Senshi said slightly leading the group the ice cream shop.

Two handsome men were waiting for them. One was tall with red hair and green eyes dressed in blue jeans and a white button up shirt tucked in and black dress shoes.

The other guy was short and had black hair with a weird white spiky hair in the front. He also had red eyes and a white headband. The short one wore black baggy jeans and a black V-neck shirt. And he seemed to be shaking slightly.

Senshi walked a little faster and stood a little to the side of them and faced the group of five.

Everyone, this is Shuuichi Minamino," she said pointing too the tall red head. "And this is Hiei," she said pointing to the shorter one. "Hiei-kun, Shuuichi-kun, this is Tohru Honda, " she said and Tohru bowed saying how please she was to meet them. Kurama bowed and took Tohru's hand and gently kissed the back of it making Kyo growl a little and Tohru to blush. Hiei just 'hn-ed' "This is Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima," Senshi said. And the process repeated it self and lets just say that Uo blushed a little harder than Tohru. "And this is Kyo Shoma and Yuki Shoma," She said and both boys bowed and Kurama bowed also. "All right now that introductions are out of the way, why don't' we go get that ice cream now," Senshi said, and before she could finish Hiei was already in line for the ice cream. Kurama shook his head and every one else followed in after him.

**A/N: Okay I would like a review please, gives readers puppy dog eyes. OK I wasn't planning on having Hiei in my story, he just decided to pop his short self in there, don't ask me how. Any way have fun waiting for my next chapter to be poseted**

**Your lovely author, Gothcat**

**P.S. Review!**

**I do not own the Fruits Basket characters or Hiei and Kurama, or Kurama's other name, But I do own the plot and Ai-Senshi.**


	3. 3:Finding out

**Scarred Beyond Repair.**

**Chapter 3**

After everyone had gotten his or her ice cream they all decided to take a little walk in the park, which was not to far away. In the park everyone felt slightly uncomfortable around each other, and there was a tense air around them, and Senshi could feel it coming from everyone except Hiei and Kurama.

Kurama could see from the corner of his eye that the boy name Yuki Shoma was casting glances at Senshi, but they were curious glances and not the stalker or puppy eyed love glances. Kurama slowed his pace so that he was walking beside Yuki, who was in the back of the group.

"So you must be the one Ai-Senshi-chan was talking about with the fan club," Kurama said.

"I am, but I am surprised that she is," "She's not," Kurama interrupted Yuki. "Forgive me, but she just told be about it. You see, the first day that she was at my school she also was asked to join a fan club that girls at the school created for me. Surprisingly, she did not join, nor did she have any friends the first couple of weeks, but she was an extremely good student, with a high grade point average. With her high grades she was selected to be a tutor and teach in the library. That is how I evidently met her, since I, myself was a tutor, also. At first I thought she was another fan club girl pining for my attention. One day while we were tutoring, one of her students were hitting on her and she avoided his advances, thus making him mad, and he started yelling at her, and there was a small conflict, and I intervened. We become fast friends, but she was slightly paranoid of people around her. It surprised me when she called saying that she had made friends so quickly. But I am glad for her," Kurama said.

"How did she meet Hiei-san?" Yuki asked.

"Through me, he is a friend from work you could say," Kurama replied.

Shuuichi-kun," they heard a voice calling Kurama. Kurama looked up ad saw Ai-Senshi looking at him. He tilted his head to one side, and he saw what she was pointing at. A girl with blue hair was waving over at them.

"Forgive us, but Hiei and myself must take our leave," Kurama said taking a bow and leaving, along with Hiei.

"Yo, I think Hana-chan, and myself will be heading back also, I left my books at her place," Arisa said. "Oh, and thanks for the ice cream."

"Yes, it was most delicious," Saki said. "We will se you tomorrow, than."

"Yes, good bye," Senshi said.

"Y-yes see you tomorrow," Tohru said

"Now shall we go home," Yuki said.

"You all do not mind that I invited Senshi-chan for tea?" Tohru asked.

Kyo opened his moth, but Yuki beat him to it, "Of course we don't mind Honda-san.'

Senshi could feel the anger coming off of Kyo, and a Curious feeling coming off of Yuki and the regular happy waves coming from Tohru.

**Time Lapse**

"What a peaceful place," Senshi said walking through the woods towards the Shoma house.

"Yes sit is very lovely,' Tohru said.

As soon as they got to the door, it slid open and a man in a light brown Kimono was standing there.

"Oh my Kyo, Yuki, what were you doing keeping my Tohru-kun out to late," the man said.

"We went to get ice cream Shigure-san," Tohru said.

Gasp "And you didn't invite me, how could you," Shigure said.

"I am sorry, Shigure-san, but Senshi-chan invited us after school," Tohru explained.

"Senshi-can, who is this person, is he your boyfriend, Tohru-kun, and here I thought Yuki or Kyo for sure," Shigure said shaking his head.

Yuki stood in the background, his arms crossed with a few anger marks on his forehead, with a slightly red Senshi beside him.

"Damit Shigure, SHE, is Senshi,' Kyo yelled finally losing I, pointing to the fidgeting girl beside Yuki.

"Oh, my what a lovely young woman," Shigure said.

"It is nice to meet you, I am Ai-Senshi Hidomi," Senshi said giving a bow.

"Ah, yes, I am Shigure Shoma," Shi said. "Come in, Come in," he said gesturing inside the house.

Shigure led Senshi to the sitting area while Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru went to change and get the tea.

"So how old are you Senshi-chan," Shigure asked.

"I am sixteen years," Senshi asked.

"Really now, are you promised to anyone?" Shigure asked.

"No, not that I am aware of. Why?" Senshi asked.

"Than you wouldn't mind becom-ouch," Shigure said when Yuki hit him on the back of the head.

"Stop being such a pervert Shigure, I doubt she would want to marry someone like you," Yuki said and sat down opposite of Senshi.

Kyo came in next and sat down next to Yuki, but further away than really necessary.

Than Tohru came in next with the tea, and sat down next to Senshi after pouring everyone's tea and than herself some.

"Thank you for the tea, Tohru-kun," Senshi said.

"You are welcome," Tohru said beaming.

"May I ask what it is that you do for a living, Shigure-san?" Senshi asked breaking the acquired silence.

"Oh, surely yes, I am a writer," Shi said proudly.

"Oh, really, what kind of writing do you do?" Senshi asked

"Well, I dabble in to a bit of everything. Here you can have this, if you would like," Shi said handing Senshi a book out of nowhere.

"Thank you," Senshi said taking the book and looking at the cover, before setting it down and went back to her tea.

"What does your father do?" Tohru asked.

"I do not really know, but it has something to do with business, I haven't really seen him since I started going to school," Senshi explained. "I guess I should be getting home,"

Senshi said setting down her cup and standing up.

"I will show you out than," Yuki offered.

"Yes thank you," Senshi said and walked out of the room following behind Yuki.

"Thank you for treating us to ice cream today, Hidomi-san," Yuki said.

"You are quite welcome," Senshi replied.

"Senshi-chan," Tohru called walking at a fast pace towards the two of them. "You forgot your – Tohru suddenly slipped and there was a strange pop like sound along with some light purple smoke.

"What's with all the commotion, oh dear," Shigure said coming out side.

Yuki looked up from his position between Senshi's breasts to see her with a deep blush marring the side of her face that was visible. After getting his bearings and realizing where he was, he also blushed, in his own little rat way.

"Yuki-kun, you're," Senshi started and everyone tensed waiting for her reply. "You're so cute," Senshi said surprising everyone as she picked up Yuki in the palm in her hand. "Could you all tell me what is going on and why Yuki-kun is a rat?" Senshi asked holding Yuki close to her chest.

Than another 'pop' came, and Yuki turned back into a human, but only naked.

"Oh, my goodness," Senshi said and turned around along with Tohru, once she saw Yuki with no clothes on.

Yuki quickly gathered up his clothes and went inside to put them back on.

"I am guessing that I wasn't supposed to know about that," Senshi said.

"Well, no," Shigure said leaning slightly against the frame of the door.

"Will you tell Akito-san?" Tohru asked Shigure.

Ai-Senshi tensed when she felt the change in both Shigure's and Tohru's waves form slightly scared to completely petrified.

"I will have to, Tohru-un, she might even have to have an audience with him, if he wants one," Shigure said rubbing his face in both of his hands. "I will call the main house tomorrow."

"You won't tell anyone, will you Senshi-chan?" Tohru asked.

"Of course not, this is plainly a serious matter, and I would not want to lose such good friends," Senshi said smiling slightly.

"Ai-Senshi-chan, could you come back tomorrow after school?" Shigure asked.

"Yes, I will come but, I must stop by my house first, if that is no problem," Senshi said.

"Oh, no that won't be a problem at all,' Shigure said.

"Well, I guess I should be off than, mother might be starting to worry," Senshi said.

"Than I shall escort you, you never know what kind of perverts are lurking in these woods," Shigure said.

"And you are the worst of them all," Yuki said coming back form his room." And I will be the one escorting Hidomi-san back home."

"I could not impose on you like that," Senshi said.

"Not at all, come before it gets to late," Yuki said. "Honda-san, could you save some dinner for me, thank you."

"Ah, yes thank you for the tea, Tohru-kun," Senshi said as she was lead away by Yuki.

"It was no problem, Senshi-chan," Tohru said.

"Good bye I shall see you all tomorrow than," Senshi said waving.

Tohru gave a smile and went inside to prepare dinner.

"She knows doesn't she?" Kyo asked Tohru as she entered the kitchen.

"Y-yes, it was all my fault. If only I was not so clumsily than Ai-Senshi-can would not have to go see Akito-san," Tohru said.

"Don't worry too much, I am sure everything will be fine, she might not even have to see Akito, like what happened with you," Kyo assured.

"Yes, of course," Tohru said pulling out a bag of rice.

"Don't worry 'k, I don't want you to catch a fever," Kyo said lightly brushing her bangs.

Tohru smiled at Kyo's back as he walked out of the kitchen, and than she started working on getting dinner ready.

**With Senshi and Yuki.**

"You really didn't have to walk me home, but thank you anyway," Senshi said walking beside Yuki.

"It was no problem," Yuki said.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Senshi asked.

"Yes, " Yuki said.

"Why did you turn into a rat when Tohru-kun bumped into you," Senshi asked. Felling his waves change suddenly she spoke up. "Oh, I am sorry it is none of my business."

"No, it is all right, it is just a touchy subject for me, but I guess since you saw it is ok to explain the situation to you. Are you familiar with the story of the Zodiac?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, about how god invited all the animals to a banquet and how the rat tricked the rat," Senshi said.

"Yes that's the one. You see my family is possessed by the twelve spirits of the Zodiac and the cat," Yuki said. " When the people who are possessed by the spirits and are hugged by a member of the opposite sex of if we get weak we change form."

"That is certainly different," Senshi said tilting her head slightly to one side. "Oh, this is far enough, you don't have to walk me all the way home," Senshi said.

"It is alright, I don't mind since we have come all this way already," Yuki said

"I guess you are right," Senshi said and the rest of the way was quiet.

Time Lapse.

"This is it," Senshi said stopping in front if two large gates. Thank you again for walking me home," Senshi bowed. "I would invite you in for tea, but I do not want to keep you from your meal," Senshi said.

"You're right, and it's no problem," Yuki said "I will see you tomorrow than," Yuki said and than waved good bye.

"Good night Yuki-kun," Senshi said and called into the intercom and the gates opened up and she went inside.

"Ai-Senshi-sama," the voice spoke sounding sweet and than after making sure the boy was gone the voice changed. "You little conniving bitch. What were you doing out so late? With a boy no less, you are such a whore. Do you have any idea of how worried your mother has been?" a maid said with her hand raised to strike, but held herself back. "You are lucky that your short friend and handsome red head is still around to threaten me, but you know one day they wont be around, and they will leave just like your father did," She continued.

"Father did not leave," Senshi retorted, but she was silenced by a smack, light enough not to leave a mark, but hard enough to hurt.

"Enough, go to your mother, she is still waiting," the maid continued.

"Yes, Ikari-san," Senshi said and went to do as she was told.

"Mother," Senshi said entering the sitting room.

"Oh, my Senshi. Are you alright, nothing happed did it?" her mother asked while embracing her daughter.

"I am alright mother, I just went out to get ice cream with my new friends is all, I am sorry to have worried you," Senshi said.

"That is nice, but next time I wish you would tell me first, ok," her mother said.

"I will, don't you worry mother. If it is all right I will be going out again tomorrow, one of my friends has invited me over for tea," Senshi said.

"Oh, that is nice, will you becoming home to change first, before you go or, no?" her mother asked.

"Yes I will be coming home first. Good night mother," Senshi said hugging her mother back.

"All right, good night my sweet heart," her mother said.

**A/N: You know what was weird when I put of the second chapter last week the first thing that I noticed was that all the words equaled 4444, which I think, was weird.**

**Ok this is the last chapter for about 2 weeks, sorry, but I am going on vacation with my parents and I do not have a laptop. Forgive me. But I will be writing during my vacation so hopefully I will have about 3 or four chapters done before school starts.**

**Again have fun waiting for the next chapter(s) to come out!**

**Oh I would like to thank searchingwolf, and hentai18ancilla for his or her reviews!**

**I do not own the Fruits Basket characters or Hiei and Kurama, or Kurama's other name, but I do own the plot and Ai-Senshi.**

**Gothcat**


	4. 4: Meeting the Head

Scarred Beyond Repair:

**_WARNING: please be advised that there is a SPOILER if you have not read book 15 yet._**

**Chapter 4**

Senshi did things a little slower that she usually did this morning; getting up, getting dressed. The reason behind all of this is: One she did not sleep well with all the things running through her head, and Two she wanted to get to school on time instead of early. After getting dressed she set out what she was going to wear when she went to go see the head of the Shoma family.

Senshi paused and thought over how she only knew about the Shoma family for about three days and she was already meeting the head of the family. It felt strange and a scene popped in her head that she was going the she the 'head' to ask for someone's hand in marriage. Laughing to herself at how her thinking went that way, and she saw her friends waiting by the front doors.

"What are you waiting for?" Senshi asked walking up to Yuki and Tohru.

"Oh good morning Senshi-chan, we were waiting for you," Tohru said.

"Oh," she said tilting her head slightly to some side and smiled. " Thank you, and good morning to you, Yuki-kun, Tohru-chan."

"Good morning to you too Hidomi-san, let us head to class than," Yuki said and walked ahead of the two young women.

Once Senshi made her way into the classroom a girl with short pigtails came up to her. "Have you thought about it?" the girl asked Senshi.

"Yes, I did, but I am sorry I must decline your offer," Senshi said.

"What do you not like Shoma-kun?" the girl asked.

"No, I like him just fine, I just find it more pleasing to the both of us to be a friend that being in a fan club. Also I have found out that they have more respect for you when you are their friend than being in a fan club that they have," Senshi explained.

"Oh, were you asked to join someone else's fan club in your old school, and became his friend instead?" the girl asked.

"Who, who was he?" the girl asked finding herself curious for some odd reason.

"Suuichi minamino-kun," Senshi said as the teacher walked in and the girl sat down with her mouth agape and her eyes wide.

Surprisingly the day went by quickly, that was until lunch rolled around. As Senshi sat down out side and waited for her friends she was approached by three girls; the one ahead of them all seem to be the leader with her hair held with two bows and she seemed to be very mad.

"Yes?" Senshi asked politely.

"I heard that you know Shoma-kun and Minamino -san," the older girl stated rather than asked.

"Yes they are both very good friends of mine," Senshi said.

"You need to stop," the older girl spoke again.

"Mokoto-senpi you said that," a young girl, the same one she had spoken with before in class, tried to speak.

"Shut up she needs to know her place," Mokoto said.

"I do not understand; what is it that you want me to stop, me being their friends?" Senshi asked.

"They are," the girl started but stopped when Yuki showed up. "Good evening Shoma-kun," Mokoto said. "Yes good evening Mokoto–senpi," Yuki said and the girl just about fainted right then and there.

"We shall be off than," the girls said, and they all scampered away.

"All you alright Hidomi-san?" Yuki asked once everyone was gone.

"Yes, Yuki-kun, I am fine," Senshi said and the other came and they had a peaceful lunch beside the few rifts between Kyo, Yuki, and Arisa.

Once Senshi got home and greeted her mother she went up stairs to change. Senshi put on long silk black skirt that had a long slit in the back, about to the back of her knees, and a long silk black shirt with a small sweater even though it was spring it was still nippy at night. Slipping on her sandals she said good-bye to her mother and walked to Shigure's house.

"Good evening Shigure-san," Senshi said in greeting.

'Good evening to you too Senshi-kun," Shigure said eyeing her chosen apparel. "Yuki will be coming soon.

Yuki came out of the house a few minuets later, and they went on their way towards the main house.

'Why is Kyo-kun not coming with us?" Senshi asked.

"Because he is the cat, and the fact that he rather stay with Tohru-kun than come with us," Shigure said.

An 'Oh' was heard from Ai-Senshi and than it was silent.

Once they got there Senshi mused that the main house kind of looked a lot like her own minus the fact that her home was two stories and not one.

"Tori-san," Shigure said. "This is the girl I told you about, Ai-Senshi Hidomi."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Ai-Senshi-san, I am Hatori Shoma," Hatori said.

"It is also my pleasure to meet you too, Hatori-san," Senshi said bowing politely.

Hatori smiled slightly and motioned for Senshi follow him. Senshi passed smaller houses and she also passed a small boy who looked at her curiously. He had light brown hair and pretty brown eyes; Senshi could tell form his waves that he was one of the Zodiac. Senshi smiled slightly at the boy and continued to follow Hatori inside the main house, after she took her sandals off to join the other shoes piled at the entrance hall.

Hatori than led her to a room and opened it for her and motioned her again to step inside. She did just that and sat down on a cushion set there for her.

"So you're the girl," a voice resounded throughout the room. "You're the girl that the male of the Zodiac can hug with out transforming," the voice said coming closer and than a figure was visible.

"Yes I am," Senshi said feeling uncomfortable with the waves coming off the person walking up to her.

The person circled around Senshi giving her a good view of what the person looked like. The person had short black hair and a lose kimono on.

"You do not look any different than any other scheming girl," the person said. "I am Akito Shoma, Head of the Shoma family, bow in respect," Akito said now standing in front of Senshi.

Senshi did just that and than raised her gaze to meet Akitos'. "Do you think you can break the curse?" Akito asked

"No, I know that I cannot," Senshi said. "But I do know how to."

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW, YOUR JUST A LITTLE GIRL," Akito screamed.

"You are just like me, you your self are a girl and have a curse that they would not know what to do if she lost it, as would I," Senshi said

"What, how do you know? And you are not under any curse," Akito said.

"My curse is the reason how I know that you are a girl," Senshi said pulling back her hair.

Akito's eyes widened and she traced over the scar making Senshi shut her eye and making her blue eye shine brighter. "You did this to yourself?" Akito asked.

"Yes I tried to break my own curse," Senshi said.

Just than Senshi put her hair back and the door slid open with a slam and Yuki stood there panting slightly and his eyes dotting back and forth from Akito's hand that was still on Senshi's head and Akito, and than his eye's looked at Senshi.

Yuki straightened up and coughed into his hand, "I heard someone yell," Yuki said.

"Go away now and call Hatori in here," Akito said.

Senshi smiled and stood, bowed and backed out of the room sliding the screen shut.

"Are you alright, he did not do any harm to you did he Hidomi-san?" Yuki asked when they were far enough away from the room.

"No, I am alright, Akito-san just got angry at what I had told him," Senshi said.

Even though Yuki was curious as to what had go on, he did not pry into the matter.

After calling Hatori and telling him that Akito wanted him they made there way back to Shigure's house.

As soon as they made there way back Tohru ran out of the house and glomped Senshi making her trip backwards and Yuki caught Senshi and he steadied her with his hands on her shoulders. Senshi turned her head and smiled at Yuki and he let her go.

"Tohru, everything is alright, you can let me go now," Senshi said.

Tohru let go and bowed quickly in apology.

On the way back to Senshi's home Yuki decided to ask, " Are you sure that you are ok?"

Yes Yuki-kun, I am sure that I am alright," Senshi said "Would you like to come inside for tea?" Senshi asked as they reached the gate.

"Yes," Yuki said. Senshi pushed the button beside the giant Iron Gate, and she spoke, "Ai-Senshi Hidomi, and guest, Yuki Shoma." The gates opened up and they went inside.

"Good evening, Ai-Senshi-sama," Ikari said.

"Good evening to you too, Ikari-san. This is my friend Yuki Shoma-kun. Do you know where my mother is?" Senshi asked after introducing Yuki to Ikari.

"She is in the entertainment room, Ai-Senshi-sama," Ikari said.

"Thank you Ikari-san," Senshi said and she went up to the entertainment room followed by Yuki.

"Hello mother," Senshi said. "This is my friend Yuki Shoma-kun," Senshi said.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mrs.," Yuki said and took a bow. Senshi's mother nodded and waved off his bow. Senshi bowed to her mother and than led Yuki to the sitting area of the house. As soon as they sat down the maid for before came in with the tea and sat is on the low table the two teens were sitting around. Ikari glared at Senshi, and Senshi looked away. Yuki noticed but did not say anything. Before leaving the room the maid turned to look at Yuki and smiled warmly before she spoke, "If you need anything at all just call for me." And with one last glare in Senshi's direction she stepped back and closed the sliding door.

"You have a lovely home,' Yuki remarked as Senshi was pouring the tea for him and then for her self.

"Thank you," Senshi replied blowing on her tea before sipping it. "Yuki than took a sip of his own tea. Silence followed breaking every now and than with slurping for both occupants of the room.

"Akito really didn't harm you in any way?" Yuki asked again. Senshi sighed loudly before replying, " No, he didn't harm me," Senshi said pausing at first to remember to use 'he' instead of 'she'. Yuki's concerned eyes looked into her own considering over what she had said. Senshi looked out the window and saw the sun about to set, Yuki saw it too and spoke up, "I guess I should be getting home now."

I will show you the way out than," Senshi offered showing him the same manners that he had showed her yesterday.

After waving good-bye to Yuki Senshi went inside. She was slapped hard on the visible side of her face; this time is was hard enough to leave a bruise. Senshi looked up in slight surprise.

"Don't look at me like that. Those two boys won't be around for a while. I over heard your mother on the phone. She told be to tell you that they won't be back for a month and just before school starts again," Ikari said and a sickly smile was smeared across her face.

Senshi closed her eyes and tried to make as little noise as possible as blood started to pour from her mouth, she didn't want to alert her mother.

**

* * *

A/N Can you find it in yall's hearts to forgive me. I am truly sorry. Today I don't have school but I had to write a 3 page paper on the golden gate bridge a 250 word paper for gym and I still have to write a five paragraph essay on the importance of Quilts, I have got two out of three But I have no clue how in the hells names that I am going to be able to write an essay on quilts. But I did update my other story 'It's a what' it is a cross over with Inuyasha and Scryed, if yall are interested and all, you can go and check it out.**

**Special thanks to my reviewers:**

**Which I had none for the last chapter. Come on people I know that my writing and stories can't be all bad. If I don't get more than one review this story might just come to a complete halt and no more for you. :P**

**So thank you for reading and please review,**

**Gothcat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fruits Basket characters, but I do own Ai-Senshi Hidomi** **and Ikari-san, and the plot.**


	5. 5:Moving in

**Scarred Beyond Repair: Chapter 5**

They all waited outside until they could not wait any more and they all went into the classroom. They were all worried about the whereabouts of their friend. The day dragged on and they were all still worried when the school day was drawing to a close. Tohru volunteered to go see her home and Yuki decided to go with Tohru since she did not know the way to Ai-Senshi's home.

Yuki pressed the button by the gate and was surprised to hear Ai-Senshi mother's voice.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Yes Hidomi- dono, it is Yuki Shoma and Tohru Honda- san. We are friends of Ai-Senshi-san's

"Oh yeas Yuki- kun, come on it," she said and they were buzzed in and the gates opened up and they both walked inside.

When the door opened the same maid from before greeted them. Tohru and Yuki said their hellos and Yuki noticed that her right knuckles were somewhat cut and bruised. Yuki did not say anything, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

The maid led them up the stairs and to the last door on the right. Opening the door they saw a figure lying on a futon in the middle of the big and empty room.

"Oh my goodness, Senshi- chan what happened," Tohru said and rushed over to the side of Senshi when was the figure lying on the futon.

"She fell down the stairs not too long after Shoma-san left. She is such a clumsy child," the maid said shaking her head in distaste. And with the maid left the room to give the privacy.

Tohru gently brushed a few stray hairs away from Senshi's face. A bandage was covering the half of her face that her hair usually covered and you could see blood seeping through some of the other bandages.

A groan was head from Senshi and Yuki came over and sat opposite of Tohru. Gently opening her eye, Senshi squinted in pain. Senshi heard her name being said by familiar voices and then she opened her eye the rest of the way.

"Yuki- kun," Senshi said.

"Hidomi- san how are you feeling?" Yuki asked concern shining in his eyes.

"I should go and bring back the maid," Tohru said and got up to leave but gasped when Yuki caught her had and shook his head no.

"I am fine," Senshi, said her lips cracking form the lack of water.

Tohru sat back down beside Senshi with a confused look on her face.

"What really happened Ai- Senshi?" Yuki asked using her name form the first time.

"I tripped outside," Senshi said.

"Ikari- san said that you fell down the stairs," Tohru said.

"Oh I guess I fell down the stairs than," Senshi said.

"Please don't lie to us," Yuki said.

"But I am," Senshi started but the looks form Tohru and Yuki stopped her. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid to tell you. I don't want you all to think less of me," Senshi confessed.

"We won't think any less of you, will we Honda- san," Yuki said.

"Right we won't," Tohru said agreeing.

When Senshi did not speak right away Yuki decided to say something.

"It was the maid, Ikari- san was it not?" Yuk asked.

As soon as Senshi's visible eye widened, Yuki knew that his assumptions were correct.

"How did you.", "Her hands, Ikari-san's hands were bruised and scraped up," Yuki interrupted Senshi.

Tohru had a look of shock on her face but she did not say anything for a while.

"Would you like to come stay with us for a while?" Tohru asked making them both look at her in surprise.

"I could not impose on you like that, and it is not all too bad. I heal pretty fast and my protectors will be back on about a month's time," Senshi said.

"Please come stay with us until they come than. I am sure Shigure-san wouldn't mind, and it would be closer to school," Tohru said.

"I guess I could, but I would need my mothers permission," Senshi I said attempting to sit up.

With a loud huff she managed to pull her self up into a sitting position wincing in pain.

"Here let me help you up," Yuki said squatting in front of Senshi and lifting her up to her feet with ease, making Senshi gasp silently and her eye widen slightly. Yuki carried her to her mother, who was in the entertainment room again.

"Ai, Yuki- kun what do you think you are doing?" Senshi's mother questioned standing up quickly as the two entered followed by Tohru.

"It is alright mother. I just came here to ask you a question," Senshi said.

"But why is Yuki- kun carrying you?" her mother asked again.

"She cannot walk as of yet," Yuki said.

"Oh all right, than what is your question?" her mother questioned once more.

"I am wondering if I can stay at the Sohma's house for a month or so?" Senshi asked her mother the question she had been waiting for. And they all waited in intense silence.

"I do not see why not, just make sure you pack everything you need, and I will also be expecting a visit or a call every few days, and give me the phone number and address when you can," her mother finally spoke. A breath of air was released from all three teens.

"Thank you mother," Senshi said nodding her head in Yuki's arms.

"We should go and get you packed than," Tohru said going out of the room followed by Yuki and Senshi.

"Yuki- kun I think that I can stand on my own now," Senshi said once they were in her room.

"Oh, yes, I am sorry," Yuki said setting her on her feet.

"Thank you," Senshi said tilting a little in her robe.

"Um Yuki- kun, could you please leave the room?" Tohru asked.

Yuki looked confused for a moment, then he got what she was asking and he quickly excused himself from the room so Senshi could put on clothes.

After Senshi and Tohru finished packing all of what Senshi would need the door slid open and Yuki was standing there out side the door waiting for them.

"Where are you going?" a voice said form the shadows.

"Honda- san is coming to live with Honda-san and myself for a while," Yuki said.

"Is this true Ai- Senshi- sama?" Ikari asked coming from the shadows.

"Yes Ikari- san," Senshi said holding her belongings closer to herself.

"Oh I see, than you will be missed Ai- Senshi- sama," Ikari said, her eyes catching an evil gleam.

"I shall be going than, Ikari- san," Senshi said walking around Ikari with Yuki holding her elbow and Tohru following after the two out of the building and off the grounds.

When they reached Shigure's house a boy with white and black hair came out and hugged Yuki, making Senshi confused at the loving waves flowing out from the white –haired boy.

"Haru," Yuki said when the boy did not let go.

"Yes Yuki," Haru said.

"Let go of me," Yuki said and pried Haru off of him.

"Who are you?" Haru asked looking at Senshi and throwing an arm around Yuki's shoulders making Yuki sigh out of frustration.

"I am Ai- Senshi Idiom, it is a pleasure to meet you," Senshi said bowing as much as she could in her condition.

"Ahhh, it is a pleasure to meet you too I am Hatsuharu Sohma," Haru said bowing and eyeing Senshi's wounds and strange eye color.

"Hello Tohru- kun," Haru said."

"Hello Hatsuharu- san," Tohru said. "Is Momichi- kun here?" Tohru asked.

"Is he the rabbit?" Senshi asked.

"Yes! Oh, but how did you know?" Tohru asked Senshi.

Haru looked at Yuki and Yuki muttered 'later' and Haru nodded. Senshi pointed behind Tohru , and Tohru screeched slightly when she saw a rabbit attached to the back of her shirt.

'It is a wonder that she did not feel him on her back,' Senshi pondered.

"Tohru," said the rabbit, hopping over her shoulder and into her waiting arms.

"Momichi- kun," Tohru said happily. "Momichi- kun, this is Ai-Senshi Hidomi," Tohru said.

"It is also a pleasure to meet you too Momichi- san," Senshi said bowing once again in pain.

"Ja, same here," Momiji said.

"We should all go inside, Hidomi- san does not look like she is well enough to be up for much longer," Yuki said and he surprised everyone, even Shigure and Kyo looked surprised when Yuki walked passes them to up the stairs.

"You don't mid sleeping here with Tohru- san do you?" Yuki asked opening the door to Tohru's room.

"No this is fine," Senshi said as Yuki sat Senshi on Tohru's big bed.

"Would you like me to help you to change your bandages or maybe call Honda-san for you?" Yuki asked looking into Senshi's eye.

"No, thank you. I am just going to go to sleep. I should be well in the morning," Senshi said.

"Alright I will see you in the morning than. Good night, Ai," Yuki said and walked out of the room leaving a confused and blushing Senshi sitting on the big bed.

"Is she alright?" Tohru asked when Yuki came into the living room with everyone sitting around the table.

"Yes, she said that she just needed rest and that she will be fine in the morning," Yuki said.

"What happened to her?" Momiji asked.

Tohru and Yuki gave each other a sidelong look.

"She was getting hurt where she was staying before and I invited her to stay with us until her friends are back to protect her," Yuki said

"Is she the girl the maids of the main house have been speaking of?" Haru asked.

"Most likely,' Yuki said.

"You are all welcome to stay night, and leave in the morning considering how late it has become," Shigure said. "But I have to get back to work, goodnight kiddies."

"Yay, I am going to sleep with Tohru tonight," Momiji said and got popped on the head.

"You can't you idiot Ai- Senshi is sleeping with her," Kyo said.

Haru scooted closer to Yuki and put his arm around him again, making Yuki sigh and Tohru laugh into her hand.

* * *

**A/N Howdy yall, once again here is another chapter of "Scarred Beyond Repair"**

** Did you like it? Did you not like it? Did you enjoy it? Was it up to your standards?**

** Huh, huh, did ya, did ya? Any way I would like to say that I am very pleased with this chapter, though it took me a while to get it out. I am also with how chapter six is progressing, it is a little on the mature side so I will be putting a higher rating on it.**

** I would like to thank my lovely reviewer:**

** EyesLikeIce :Thank you so, so much for being my third reviewer. Thank you again.**

** Any way please review, even if it is to say how horrible, just please write one, I am desperate. Oh and while you are at it yall could also tell me where I could improve.**

** Thanks, Gothcat**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fruits Basket characters, but I do own Ai-Senshi Hidomi** and Ikari-san, and the plot.


	6. 6: The unexpected

**Scarred Beyond Repair: **

**Chapter 6**

When Senshi woke up, from a surprisingly peaceful sleep, she wasn't expecting Tohru to be on the floor by the bed. After almost stepping on her Senshi walked into the bathroom. Senshi unwound the bandages from around her arms and legs. Then she went to work on the bandages around her neck and face. When the only bandages that were left were the ones wrapped around her back and chest she washed her self of the dried blood.

Senshi washed her pale face of the dried blood, and then she opened her eye blinking rapidly to clear her vision.

Multi-colored eyes stared back at her in the mirror. Sighing Senshi styled her hair back in place covering up that one side of her face. Senshi went back into the room to find that Tohru was up and she was rolling up her bedroll that she had used the night before.

"Tohru –chan can you help me with the bandages around my back?" Senshi asked.

"Oh, yes, sure," Tohru said getting up and walking towards Senshi

Senshi took off her shirt and Tohru started to cut the bandages being careful not to get to close to Senshi's skin. Once Tohru was done she pealed away the bandages to find Senshi's bare back with the same beautiful tattoos and scares that marred her skin. There were still a few red scars where they had healed the night before.

"Do you want me to wash your back?" Tohru asked looking at the dried blood that covered Senshi's back.

"Umm, if you wouldn't mind," Senshi said awkwardly.

* * *

When Yuki walked down the stairs, he was expecting the smell of food to enter his sleep-induced mind. But when he entered the kitchen he did not see Tohru making breakfast. So he walked up to her room. Yuki opened her door a crack and was extremely surprised to get a view of Senshi's bare torso. Yuki was shocked to the point that he was stuck in his spot watching Tohru clean Senshi's back, and Yuki took this time to study Senshi's front. One of the first things that Yuki noticed was the two dragonheads resting on the tops of Senshi's well-sized breasts. The next thing that he noticed, which was surprising because he is a guy and all, was the plethora of old and new scars. Then Yuki's eyes traveled to Senshi's face, and he saw her looking back at him with a beat red blush on her face and her eye wide. A blush quickly painted Yuki's face and he diverted his gaze and slowly shut the door as to not catch the attention of Tohru. Yuki went down to the living room to join the others, whim were all waiting for Tohru and Senshi to come down.

* * *

"So, Yuki do you know what is keeping our two girls?" Shigure asked flicking his fan open and waving it slightly.

"They, are um, busy at the moment," Yuki said blushing, and turning his head.

"Oh, ho, ho, busy, doing what that has you blushing like a red rose, humm?" Shigure asked snapping the fan shut and tapping it on his chin.

"Shut it perv," Kyo said. "It is too early in the morning for your comments."

"Good morning everyone," Tohru said walking into the room. "I will be making breakfast now. Sorry for making you wait," she said and went into the kitchen to prepare the meal with Momichi following on her heals.

"Good morning," Senshi said walking towards them fully clothed and sitting down next to Kyo wincing when one of her still fresh wounds stretched slightly.

"Are you alright?" Haru said catching everyone's attention.

"Yes I am fine, Hatsuharu-san, just slightly sore," Senshi said waving off everyone's concern. Senshi caught the eyes of Yuki, and he adverted his gaze with a blush still on his cheeks. Shigure, who noticed, decided to stay quiet for once. He just smiled behind his fan. "I am sorry to worried you all," Senshi said with her head bowed slightly.

"You silly girl. Don't be sorry. It is our choice to worry or not over you. You have no say in it," Shigure said, for once something reasonable and nice came out of his mouth.

"But," Senshi started but was cut off by Kyo who knocked on the back of her head. "Ow!"

"Shut up will ya. Like the perv said you have no choice weather we worry about you or not," Kyo said staring her down.

"Kyo! You didn't have to hit her on the back of her head just to get your point across. You idiot, she is still injured," Yuki said standing up suddenly.

"What the hell is your problem, rat-face?" Kyo asked also standing up also facing Yuki with clenched fists.

"I have loads of them, but my main one right now is you," Yuki said sneering at Kyo.

"Will you two please go out side before you destroy my house. Again," Shigure said looking back and forth between the two. Both Yuki and Kyo did not hear Shigure of course and kept bickering back and forth and sending glares and evil glances towards each other.

"Yuki," Senshi said placing a hand on his arm sending calming waves to him. "I am fine Yuki-kun. There is no harm done. Look at me Yuki-kun," Senshi said tugging on his arm and making Yuki stop talking and turn toward Senshi his purple-gray eyes alight with a fire from his argument with Kyo.

Yuki sighed and bowed his head slightly in shame about getting worked up over-, wait, he had every reason to get worked up over it.

"Ai, are you sure you are alright?" Yuki asked his gaze locked on her eye.

"Yes I am sure, feel not even a bump," Senshi said guiding his hand to the back of her head. "See." Sighing once again Yuki petted the back of Senshi's head, feeling nothing but her soft hair.

"Ai? Yun -chan when did you start calling our lovely Senshi -chan that?" Shigure asked a sly smirk on his lips as he once again flipped his fan open to hide his mouth.

"Oh, um," was all Yuki could say having being caught using his own nickname for Senshi.

Senshi suddenly felt another presence in the room.

"Stop teasing them Shigure," Hitori said leaning against the door's frame slightly.

"Oh no, it is you Hi-kun. You just have to come and ruin my fun don't you," Shigure said pouting at the other man.

"Breakfast is ready. Oh, Hitori-san, you are here, would you like to join us for breakfast?" Tohru asked the tall man.

"That would be nice Honda-kun," Hitori said.

"Ok everyone, just a minuet more while I make a place for one more," Tohru said, and with her pigtails and apron strings flying behind her, she left the room to go set up room for more. Kyo who was still standing walked over Haru, who was just sitting there watching everything that happened, and went into the kitchen to follow Tohru.

* * *

"Tohru, hey Tohru, wait up," Kyo said and grabbed her arm before she could enter the kitchen, and pulled her into a dark corner underneath the stairs.

"What, what is wrong Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked her voice laced in concern when Kyo stopped and looked at her with his cat liked eyes. "Kyo -kun what's wro-," Was all Tohru got out before her lips were covered with Kyos', and her eye's went wide.

"Tohru, Tohru. I am sorry. It is just that, Yuki got me so riled up, and, I am sorry," Kyo said resting his head on Tohru's shoulder with his body away from hers' so that he wouldn't transform.

"It is alright Kyo. Tohru said placing her hands in Kyo's hair and petting his head slightly. She lifted his face, and once more their lips touched, but this time it was Kyo's eyes that went wide. "See, Kyo. Everything is all right. Now come on before they get suspicious," Tohru said, who seemed to gain more and more courage each day.

"Alright," Kyo said and led her into the kitchen before he let go of her hand before Momiji saw them.

"Momiji, will you please go tell the other's that breakfast is ready?" Tohru asked of the young rabbit.

"Yes, right away, Tohru-kun," Momiji said practically hopping away towards the living room.

"Here let me help you with that, you still need to make a place for Hitori," Kyo said taking the pot of rice from Tohru and heading to the dining area.

"Ok, yes I forgot," Tohru, said smiling and doing her head tilt that always got Kyo blushing.

"Jus, just hurry up will ya," Kyo said returning to his brash self, being embarrassed by his blushing, but he continued to have it spread across the bridge of his nose.

Tohru sighed as Kyo walked out of the kitchen and she grabbed an extra plate and pair of chopsticks for Hitori. Tohru grabbed the pot of miso soup also and made her way the dining area, and almost ran in to Momiji, who came running back from the living room. The rabbit skidded to a stop in front of Tohru and smiled, his height still not as tall as Tohrus' yet, so he had to look up.

"I told them," he said his hyper energy getting the best of him.

"Thank you Momiji -kun, you can go to the table, it will only take a few more trips for me to get all the food to the table," Tohru said, smiling at the boy.

"Oh," Momiji said and went into the kitchen and gathered up some more of the things to bring to the table. He made two trips even before Tohru made it to the room once.

"Momiji –kun you did not have to do that," Tohru said placing the soup down on the table.

"Yeah, I know that I didn't, but I wanted to do it anyway," Momiji said and raced into the living room to see what was keeping everyone.

* * *

"What is keeping everyone, Oh!" Momiji said coming into the living room and seeing the predicament that Senshi and Yuki were in. "What happened?" he asked

Tiny flashback

"All right Momiji we will be there in a second," Hatori said as Momiji told them that breakfast was ready.

Senshi made a move to turn, but tripped. She was headed to land on her face, but Yuki moved fast enough to catch her and land on his back with her on top of him with their lips touching. Immediately they jumped apart, Yuki with a hand on his lips, and Senshi with her hands on her burning cheeks.

End of tiny Flashback

"And that's what happened," Haru said as he finished telling Momiji what had happened and why the two teens were on the floor facing away form each other each holding their faces.

"I am so sorry Yuki –kun. Are you alright?" Senshi asked gaining courage to turn and look at Yuki's back.

"I-I am fine, Hidomi-san," Yuki said returning to what he used to call her hurting her somewhat. Strange how all was quiet so Yuki looked at Sigure and saw that he had his face hidden behind his fan and Hitori had his face turned with his hand covering his mouth. It seems that Sigure could not hold it in any longer and busted out into a loud fit of laughter.

"Is everything alright?" Tohru asked coming into the room with Kyo trailing behind her.

"Oi, the food is going to get cold if you all don't hurry up, I am going to start eating," Kyo said looking over Tohru's shoulder. "What is his problem?" Kyo asked referring to Yuki.

"Well you see it all happened when…" Shigure started but stopped when Yuki got up and stormed out of the room and went into the dining room, to wait for everybody not wanting to hear what happened over again and relive the embarrassment.

"I will tell you later, Tohru -chan," Senshi said standing up, and everyone left the room to go into the dining room, to eat before their food.

They all ate in reasonable silence…TBC

* * *

** A/N Yes a new chapter up, and I made it past two thousand words. I am so proud of myself! And I did it all today too. I told myself 'Self we have to do this our lovely readers have waited long enough, and it is time to give them what they deserve' and so here ya go. And since I am on my updating rampage, the next chapter should be up around in the next week or so! Isn't that just great! And also since I don't have to work, just run my ass off (excuse mi French) for tryouts, and doing my chores, I should have plenty of time to keep up with all my stories. Ya know that I have about five open stories, this one included, and 5 complete stories. Trust me it is not all that easy to remember what has happened, no wait I read hundreds of fanfictions and manage to keep what I remember separate, so it isn't really a problem oh well on to thank my lovely reviewer's once again…**.

**AKITO. At The Disco: ****Weird name, I like it. I think that it is pretty, pretty, and thank you so much for reviewing my story. I hope that you read this chapter also and review for it also.**

**EyesLikeIce:****No, no, no, I am the one honored, really because you reviewed my awesome story again, so thanks, and please do so again, I really enjoy getting reviews, it makes me really happy ::wipes stray tear from corner of my eye::**

** Ya here that folks I like to get reviews! I know you people read my story, or at least look at it, I see that hit's tally go up in numbers!! So I know you are out there… ::sighs:: All I ever wanted was a review is that too much to ask for. Anyway::Bounces back like Momiji:: I hope yall enjoyed it!! Because I know what I did writing it!!!**

♥♥♥, **Gothcat!!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fruits Basket characters, but I do own Ai-Senshi Hidomi and Ikari-san(who wasn't in this chapterthank the gods), and the plot.


	7. 7: Doing 'H' things

**Scarred Beyond Repair:**

**Chapter 7**

"And that's what happened. I don't know why they were making such a big fuss over it," Senshi said blushing, and telling Tohru about what had occurred between her and Yuki.

"Maybe they are so unused to not transforming when a girl falls on them," Tohru suggested.

"I don't know that could be it. Do you want to start lunch? I can finish hanging out the clothes if you want?" Senshi asked Tohru blushing while she hung up a pair of boxers.

"Um, if you don't mind? You are still recovering, and you just started to stay here," Tohru said hanging up what looked like it was one of Yuki's shirts.

"I don't mind at all and I am almost healed anyway," Senshi told Tohru.

"Alright then, as long as you are sure" Tohru said and trotted off into the kitchen to start lunch.

Once Senshi finished hanging up the clothes she went down the stairs. Seeing this it was a beautiful day outside Senshi told Tohru that she was going out and a small walk outside and that she should be back before she served lunch. Tohru nodded and continued with her cooking while Senshi started her walk around the area.

Not too long after Senshi started her walk she found a clearing with a small lake with sandy beaches for its' shore. Senshi found a nice shady place underneath a tree that was on the beach and she sat down underneath it. She closed her eyes, and it was not long before she fell asleep.

"Yuki –kun, have you seen Senshi –chan?" Tohru asked putting the pot of rice on the table.

"No I have not seen her, Honda –san. Why?" Yuki asked Tohru as he entered the dining room.

"She said that she was going for a walk and that she would be back before lunch, but she hasn't shown up," Tohru said as a worried look crossed her features.

"Don't worry, Honda –san. I will go look for her."

Outside Yuki picked a direction and started to look for Senshi. It seemed that he picked the right path to follow, because he saw her resting underneath a tree. Her head was tilted to the side showing the side of her face that he had never seen before. The scare that was on her cheek was jagged and a light red color. He slowly reached out his hand and gently traced the scar. Her face was warm to the touch, not that he was expecting her to be cold, or anything like that. He stilled his movements when Senshi muttered something underneath her breath and moved to get more comfortable. Yuki pushed Senshi's hair out of the way and put it behind her ear. He placed his whole palm against her face, and she nuzzled it unconsciously. He looked at her face. She was truly beautiful, if you looked past her scars, you could see what she looked like.

Senshi mumbled 'Papa' in her sleep and winced. Yuki wondered what had happened in her past, but he did not want to wake her up. So he, very softly, picked her up hugging her to his chest. He reveled in the fact that he did not transform. Why could he not hug Honda –san? What made Senshi so special? Was it because of her unusual powers that allowed her to hug them with out the Zodiac members transforming.

Yuki entered the house and was met with the gazes of Kyo and Tohru, who were talking to one another. They looked at Yuki strangely, but then saw that Senshi was asleep. Yuki walked right passed them and up to Tohru's room. He opened the door with the toe of his foot gently so that it would not slam against the other wall and wake Senshi. He set her down gently on the bed. Once again Yuki cupped her cheek with the palm of his hand, gently rubbing his thumb back and forth underneath her eye. He heard her let out a breath as she once again cuddled into his hand. Her eyelids fluttered open and a wave of panic swept over her as she looked at Yuki with both her eyes with out her hair blocking her view, her red and yellow eye available to his view now.

"Please, stop. Don't look at me," Senshi said and moved her head to the side tearing her gaze away from Yuki's face, not wanting to know what emotion was played on it. She peaked at him from the corner of her eyes when he kneeled down on the bed and a wave of his emotions came to her. He was so calm and understanding, it scared her.

Yuki kneeled on the bed as Senshi turned from him. His hand still on her cheek moved slowly down to her chin turning her head to face him.

He smiled and looked deeply in to Senshi's eyes as he spoke, "It's ok. You don't have to be scared. You can just tell me when you're ready. Ok?"

"Are you not, you know, repulsed?" Senshi asked looking away once again from Yuki. She was starting to be highly aware of Yuki and how close he really was.

"If you think, that this scar," he ran his finger tips slowly down the path of the scar making her close her eyes, "Or the color of your eyes," Yuki looked pointedly in her eyes, "Makes you any less beautiful then you already are, then you are greatly mistaken, Ai," he finished his fingers near her lips where the scar ended.

Senshi gasped as she felt his warm breath on her face, her heart warmed at his kind words, she felt like crying.

"Yuki-kun, I…."Senshi started until she noticed a couple figures standing at the door their eyes and mouth agape. "Eeeeeek!"

"What, what's…Shigure, Haru!" Yuki roared, as he stood up and in front of the still shocked Senshi. "Stop peaking, you bastards!"

Senshi moved her hair back in place, and smoothed out her clothes before stepping around Yuki to stand at his side.

"Um, Hatsuharu-san? You are here again? Are you joining us for dinner?" Senshi asked her string of questions with a blush marring her features at being caught in such a suggestive manner

"Oh, yeah, for dinner. I'm going down now."

"I'll join you," Senshi said and made her way to follow Haru. "Good evening Shigure-san," she said as she passed him not making eye contact, what she was feeling from him was going to make her blush forever.

"Humm," Shigure grunted as Senshi passed him. His gaze did not waver from Yuki who was still standing by the bed staring back at him.

"Don't say anything, hentai."

"Oh, ho, ho, me, the pervert? When you were the one doing 'H' things to an injured woman?"

"I was not, doing 'H' things with her," Yuki said in silent outrage completely unlike himself.

"Well, isn't this something? You know Yuki for the longest time I thought you were homosexual, or at least bi. Well, I guess you can still be bisexual. So! Yuki-chan! Which one are you?" Shigure asked a playful light flickering in his chocolate eyes.

"Shigure, I am not like my brother, or you. Now if you excuse me," Yuki said as he started walking out of Tohru's room.

"Are you sure you can make her happy?" Shigure said his voice serious as Yuki was passing him. He was surprised when Yuki looked up at him anger directed at him with his voice.

"I have no doubt."

No, Yuki did not have any doubt at all. He could protect her, no, he would protect her from everything and anything that dared damage her heart and her mind more then it was already. And he be damned if her wasn't the one who was going to heal her and protect her at the same time. He just wished, that she could also heal him, and protect his heart from his past, his tortured mind. Yuki thought this as he gazed at Senshi across the dining room table as she conversed with Haru, Tohru and Momiji.

"So beautiful," Yuki let slip as he was still looking at Senshi.

"Wha?!" Kyo looked shocked at what had come out of Yuki's mouth. "Did he just say what I think he said?"

"Humm, what?" Yuki turned towards Kyo to see what was the matter. That was when he realized that everyone was staring at him and the low hum of conversation had stopped.

"Nothing," Kyo said and asked Tohru to pass the soy sauce starting up a distraction.

Senshi could not believe what was happening to Yuki. She had only met him but a little while ago, and yet she was not disturbed by what he was feeling towards her. No it made her feel happy, happier then what she had ever felt with Kurama or Hiei. What she was feeling, herself was something new to her.

_Love, perhaps, _Senshi thought as the picked at the food in front of her. _Not likely._

* * *

**A/N: Well there is another chapter up, and a year later too. Sigh. This thing isn't so bad, one chapter a year? I think I could handle that. What do you think? Any way the plans that I have for the next chapter are drama and tear filled. Drama, drama, drama! I love the drama, well not living it.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, well the two of you for the last chapter, more are wanted and needed. Thanks again, Gothcat.**

**Ya here that folks I like to get reviews! I know you people read my story, or at least look at it, I see that hit's tally go up in numbers!! So I know you are out there… :sighs: All I ever wanted was a review is that too much to ask for. Anyway! :Bounces back like Momiji: I hope yall enjoyed it!! Because I know what I did writing it!!**

**Gothcat!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Fruits Basket characters, but I do own Ai-Senshi Hidomi and Ikari-san(who was once again not this chapter, thank the gods), and the plot.**


End file.
